Being Somewhere, But Being No One
by auto-meiser
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of series 3, The Chosen have come into the city and the Mallrats are prisoners, Danni is in it as is all the classic Mallrats, watch out for some deaths and births...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jay sighed and looked at his watch again, "Not long till shift change" he mumbled to himself as he eased out a crick in his neck. As the general of the Techno's, Jay was always working extra, the position that he was in demanded it. But lately Ram had been ordering extra reports and had upped the schedule for programming completion.

The klaxon rang, telling everyone that the next shift was about to start. Jay sighed, he had four hours to himself before he had to return and report to Ram for their early morning briefing…

"Night Ved" he said as he slapped his little brother on the shoulder on his way out of the room…

"Whatever" Ved muttered under his breath to Jay, he was too interested in his latest project to worry about small things such as sleep as he carried on punching in different codes to write his latest program…

Returning to his room, Jay eyed the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Choosing to ignore it, he slumped onto his bed, his eyes closing immediately as he entered the land of nod…

* * *

Ram dribbled as he slept, mumbling strange things 'virts, no… dirt, disease, you'll all see' as Java looked on with interest, an eyebrow raised. She couldn't help but wonder what went on in that mind of Ram's, sometimes the ideas he came up with were literally out of this world.

Shaking Ram as she whispered "Ram, wake up its 05:00 hours, time for your meeting with Jay", Ram sat up with a bolt, as he glared angrily at who had disturbed his sleep, his glare turning into a smile as he saw it was her, "Javie, Javie, I've had it. The idea I need, its brilliant" he said his eyes gleaming with madness…

* * *

"How much longer can they make us do this?" she groaned, her voice dry and croaky from the dust…

"Can't help you there" her companion said, "I can't even remember how long I've been here", her voice on the verge of tears…

"Hey, please don't cry, if we cry its like we saying to them that we're scared" she said "And that its okay to beat us and treat us this way"…

The girl nodded, "You're right, it's nice to be able to talk to someone for a change. The last person who worked next to me, well he moved on" she said, there was no other way to describe it. The guy had been there one day and the next, he was gone…

The mines were not a very nice place, the guards made the prisoners work for long shifts, often beating them, depriving them of food and water, and in the worse case some of the women had even been raped.

The girl nodded, "I've only been here a few days, but already I don't like it. It's always so dark in here, and I long to be outside with the fresh air"…

Her companion smiled in the dark, "Tell me about outside, I haven't seen the day of light for a long time" she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, "I stopped counting when I reached 200 days, its been so long" as the tears ran down her face…

* * *

Ebony looked down the cliff as she saw Bray and Lex drive off in the buggy, her face watching the Chosen who attempted to chase after them, their gowns flapping in the wind.

She saw the other Mallrats be escorted away by the Chosen guards, and Trudy ride off on her horse, a smug grin on her face, "You'll get what's coming to you" Ebony said as she picked up her bag. But first, she had to find Bray and Lex, they had escaped and no matter what she did, Ebony could not forget that she had loved Bray from the moment she saw him, and that she did…

* * *

"Ow, you big dumb bullies" Alice yelled at the Chosen guards as they poked her and the others in an attempt to make the Mallrats move even faster.

"Stop it Alice" Ellie hissed at her sister, she was in no mood for Alice's dumb remarks, in fact she was far from amused at having been caught and held prisoner in her own home.

"We must be quiet, there must be no fighting amongst ourselves" Tai-san said, "We must send our energy towards Bray and Lex, so that they might defeat this false religion" she said standing up as she did.

Ryan nodded, patting Salene's hand "Bray and Lex, yeah she's right, they'll have us out of this in no time", Salene just smiled feebly at him.

"Let us concentrate, all of us. Join hands and we'll send our positive energy to Lex and Bray" she said, holding out her hands for the others to take.

Patsy and Cloe, took each others hands, Cloe joining Tai-san's hand as KC, Salene, Ryan, Jack, Ellie, Dal and Alice joined in, "Well, can't do no harm" Alice said as they completed the circle.

Tai-san nodded and smiled, "Now close your eyes and concentrate, send out the hope and positive energy that we all have. Direct it towards our fellow Mallrats, Bray and Lex, as we aid them in…."

The Guardian had descended the steps of the Mall and interrupted Tai-san, "You need not pray, unless it is to Zoot. For now is the time of the Chosen, the era of Zoot is upon us" he said, a maniacal grin upon his face, as he stood with his arms open, "Praise be to Zoot"

"And to his Chosen victory" uttered Trudy as she stepped forward holding Brady close to her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bray banged on the frame of the buggy, "Damn it" he yelled, he couldn't believe that after all that had happened, the Mallrats were prisoners of the Chosen and that Danni was locked away somewhere, possibly being tortured.

Lex glanced over his shoulder, seeing that the Chosen had disappeared into the background as tiny dots; he slammed on the brakes of the buggy, bringing it to a sudden standstill, sand flying up the sides. Pulling off his helmet, Lex shook out his hair and jumped out of the buggy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bray asked Lex as he pulled off his own helmet, and tucking his hair behind his ear

"I'm going to get my wife" Lex said in an angry tone

"What, you're just going to walk up there and expect them to hand her over?"

"Well…I've got a plan"

"Uh-huh, and what exactly is this plan?" Bray asked as he slid out of the buggy, his gaze fixed upon Lex

"I dunno, I'm making it up as I go along"

"The hell you are"

"Get lost Bray, I'm going after my wife and if you want Danni back then you'll come with me"

Bray somewhat at Lex's arrogant mood stormed over to him, pinning him against the frame of the buggy "You're not going anywhere. We need to come up with a plan, not storm their headquarters, you think they'll hesitate about wasting Tai-san if you show up, well they won't Lex. Can you live with that Lex, with your blood on your hands?"

Lex just grunted and chucked his helmet of the floor before he turned and punched the metal frame in frustration…

* * *

Ebony spotted the direction the buggy was heading, north up the beach. She promised herself that she would head off to find Bray and Lex later, there was no doubt in her mind that Lex would be like a loose cannon, just waiting for a chance to blow up at the Chosen, and she doubted that Bray could handle Lex all on his own…

"But first, I have a promise to keep, you watch Trudy" she said a sly smile spreading across her face as she headed back into the forest from whence she came, her mind set upon where she was going and what she was going to do…

* * *

Jay's dream was interrupted by an annoying bee that kept flying round his head, he tried to flap it away but the buzzing got louder and louder. Jay's eyes opened sleepily and he realised that it was only his alarm clock.

Groaning at the loudness of the clock he reached up and flicked it on the floor as he rolled over in bed and closed his eyes. At that precise moment, his floor flung open and in wheeled Ram followed by Java. Jay sat up at the intrusion, whacking his head on the bed as he did.

"Tut-tut Jay, sleeping on the job" Ram said waving a finger at Jay in disappointment

"Rough night Jay?" Java asked, as her eyes roamed over his figure one eyebrow raised

"Ram, what…what are you doing here?" Jay asked, holding a hand to the rapidly forming bump on his head, "We didn't have a meeting till 05:00"

"Well Jay, its 05:15 at the moment, so that makes you late"

"Naughty Jay, messing up the schedule like that"

"Shush Javie, Jay's obviously been working hard, haven't you Jay?" Ram said rubbing his chin as he did

"Of course Ram, I've had a few extra shifts and I…"

Ram waved his to dismiss Jay, "That's of no interest Jay, just don't keep me waiting, not when I have such good news"

"But I don't…good news, what news?" Jay asked as he frowned, worried at what nutty idea Ram had come up with this time.

"We're in the process of starting a new program, a very important program…"

"But what about the current program, the plans for the cities, water, food…"

Ram's face clouded over and he started to cough, waving his hand for Java to help he frowned at Jay, "From now on Program Mermaid take precedence, understand me!"

Ram turned and wheeled out of the room, coughing as he did, "Ta-ta Jay, till later" Java said blowing him a kiss…

As Jay was left alone in his room, to wonder what on earth Program Mermaid was…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ram picked up a mirror, sighing as he looked at himself in it, "This won't do, Program Mermaid needs to get started right now" Ram said mumbling to himself….

Summoning Ved to his private suite, Ram eyed him carefully…

"Ved, I am placing you in charge of Program Mermaid, you shall be the sole person responsible, get me?"

"Sure Ram, it's nothing I can't handle"

Ram laughed, "I'm sure, and if you can't 'handle it', I'll have you deleted, understand?" he said grinning manically.

Ved smiled at him sweetly, "So what's this plan all about then Ram, something exciting?"

"To be honest Ved, I see it more of a life and death thing myself. Now listen carefully"…

* * *

Jay had managed to drag himself out of bed, before roughly dressing and getting himself presentable for the day ahead. Closing his door behind him, Jay sighed before he almost walked slap bang into his brother

"Ved…how are you?"

Ved scowled at Jay, "Busy, important things to do"

"Yeah, too important to talk to me?"

"'Fraid so brother, I'm starting the new program today"

"What Ram's Program Mermaid?"

"Uh-huh, and I'm in charge"

"Oh really, and what is Ram working on this time, a virtual pleasure dome?"

"Sorry Jay, it's top secret" Ved said smirking as he walked away, "Even from you"

She sighed as she was escorted out of the mine, work time was over and now it was the time to eat and sleep.

"Are you okay?" her companion asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired, but I suppose you get use to it"

"Yeah, I guess you do"

* * *

The two girls along with a group of guys and girls were thrown into a caved out room. The floor was spread thinly with blankets, and the air was musty and cold. Before the door slammed shut, a few loaves of stale bread were thrown in. Hands struggled for the meagre scraps, and her companion grabbed two handfuls of bread, handing one to her

"It's occurred to me, I don't know you name" she said smiling through the darkness"

"I'm Elita, and you are?"

"I'm Danni"…

* * *

Ebony pushed her way through the bushes, twigs and branches snapped as she stormed through the overgrowth. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. Ebony was headed for the tribe known as the Guerrillas, a group of fanatical tribal warriors, when she felt a pain at the back of her head, and everything went black… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Trudy opened her eyes slowly and looked around; she frowned, was it a dream or was it reality she wondered. But she knew the moment she turned over and saw him lying there. Trudy closed her eyes, a wave of nausea passing over her, as she scrunched her eyelids tightly closed, hoping that when she opened them again he would disappear. But he didn't, he was still in her bed, the same as he was night and night. Feeling physically sick, Trudy rolled back over, careful not to wake him, before she leant over the edge of the bed and was violently sick…

* * *

The light shone in through a crack in the cabin doorway, as Ebony's eyes flew open and she inhaled deeply, the cabin smelling of old wood and also eggs. She guessed by the smell that it was breakfast time, swinging her legs out of the bed, Ebony yawned and stretched out her body, it was time to start the day…

Ebony had been at the Guerrillas camp, an abandoned holiday camp situated on the edge of the ranges, for just over six weeks. The day she had been hit over the head, was the day the Chosen had almost caught her, she hadn't been aware of the three guards following her until one of them had whacked her over the head.

When she came to, the first thing Ebony saw was the three Chosen guards slumped in a heap next to her, "What?..." she asked, her head throbbing as she stood up, seeing two guys and a girl in front of her, "Who are you?" she asked before collapsing.

It turned out that the three people in question were Steen, Talia and Marco, a hunting party from the Guerrillas; they had taken her back to their camp where she had remained.

The Guerrillas were a semi-urban tribe who had lost in a recent fight against the Chosen, when the Chosen had been travelling from the mountains to the city, the reason for defeat was mainly because the Chosen out numbered them five to one.

It turned out that Steen was the tribe leader, with Marco and Talia, who were brother and sister, and two other tribe members, Gracie and Kazon, made up the tribe council, of which it was to be decided by them if Ebony was allowed to stay with the tribe.

The Guerrillas were fanatically about their training, spending many hours each day practising techniques such as duelling, arm to arm combat and martial arts.

Ebony pulled on her clothes and headed for the communal hut, which served as the main building for the tribe. Ebony leaned against the door, listening to the meeting that was already in progress.

Steen: "So, what do we all think, should Ebony be allowed to stay?"

Talia: "I'm not sure Steen; she's a real fiery one, I…"

Marco: "But she has excellent fighting skills"

Talia: "I guess…"

Kazon: "There's no doubt about it, with the Chosen around, we need all the good fighters we can get"

Gracie: "I like the girl, she's got spunk, and I vote she can stay"

Kazon and Marco: "Me too"

Talia: "Seeing as how everyone else feels, I guess I vote yes too"

Having heard enough, a sly smile on her face, Ebony walked in "So, what's the verdict? Do I need to pack my bags now?" she asked her hands on her hips.

Steen smiled, "You can sty Ebony, and so as tribe leader, I guess welcome to the Guerrillas"

Ebony smiled back, "Gee folks, thanks I'm really touched"…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Salene's eyes opened suddenly, "Ryan? Where are you?" she called out, sensing that he wasn't in the room, and then she remembered, it all came flooding back to her. She didn't want to remember, but the last few weeks had been like a never-ending nightmare…

It all started with Alice, her constant sniping at the guards enraged the Guardian. She constantly referred to them as sheep, bullies and compared then to something many nasty things. One day about a month ago, when the Mallrats were waking up, the noticed that Alice was missing…

"Where is she? Where's my sister?" Ellie yelled at the Guardian as he appeared before them, the Chosen guards holding her back from attacking him

"Zoot has taken Alice to be with him"

"What do you mean? You, you fruitcake, tell me where my sister is"

The Guardian frowned, he was un-amused "Alice was an annoying insect, she has been taken care of" he said, clicking his fingers. A few moments later, the Chosen wheeled in a trolley, Ellie went limp in the guards' arms as the sheet was lifted off the top to reveal a body, it was Alice, her neck was broken and she was dead. All that could be heard echoing through the Mall were Ellie's screams and the Guardians laughter…

After Alice, Dal and KC disappeared, they didn't return after a work party at the farm, the Guardian claimed they had been beaten to death, but the others didn't know what to believe, they secretly hoped that the two boys had escaped…

With their numbers dwindling, the Mallrats were beginning to lose hope. Three weeks after their capture, and they hadn't heard from Bray or Lex. Becoming desperate, Tai-san, Ryan and Jack planned to create a distraction and fight off the guards in the hope of getting the others out.

Ryan and Tai-san held off the guards while Jack created a distraction, a smoke bomb designed to confuse the Chosen. But the plan didn't work, Ryan was hit sharply on the head with a Chosen weapon, and he collapsed. The damage was so severe that Ryan slipped into a coma and passed away four days later with Salene at his side.

Tai-san didn't fear much better, she was captured and taken away. The last time the Mallrats saw her she was in chain. Jack was lucky, he has escaped by hiding in a cupboard, and the Chosen had assumed that Ryan and tai-san were the only responsible parties…

The Mallrats that were left totalled five, including Patsy and Cloe, were tired and weak, they didn't dare to say or do anything for fear of being beaten or killed. A few days after Tai-san was taken, Patsy and Cloe were removed from the tribe; their removal was explained as being taken to a 'retraining camp' for young children.

Alone, Salene, Jack and Ellie were the only surviving Mallrats and were scared for their lives.

Jack heard Salene cry out, he opened his eyes and sat up, and the three of them shared a room, all of them feeling that being closer was better than being alone.

"Sal, Ryan is gone, remember?"

Salene sighed and nodded, her hand resting on her abdomen as she gently rubbed her tiny bump, the only thing in the world of Ryan she had left

"I remember"

Jack smiled weakly, not allowing to himself to let in the memories of what had happened. He put his arm over Ellie, watching her sleep

"Ellie, are you awake?"

"No Jack, I'm asleep" she said sad she turned over to face him

"Oh, I just wanted to…"

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to say that whatever happens, you know I'll always…well you know"

"And I love you too Jack" Ellie said understanding his somewhat incomprehensible babbling

"I love you Ellie…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bray rolled over on the thin mattress, bumping into Lex as he did, "Hey, get off me" Lex cried at him as he sat up, hugging the blankets around him, "I know you're desperate for some action, but I'm not that type of guy" he said as he clambered off the floor and stood up

"Well excuse me" Bray said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, turned over and close his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep.

Lex scoffed at Bray, typical he though to himself why not give up when the going gets tough, as he looked out of the small window in their 'chambers'. He punched the wall in frustration, "Damn it, where are you Tai-san?" he muttered under his breath

It had been a while since Bray and Lex had been captured. All Lex remembered about the day on the beach was that after Bray had told him his plan was rubbish and not good enough, they had been surrounded by guys and taken prisoner.

And now, here they were in their small eight foot by eight foot cell, equipped with only a mattress, two chairs and bathroom facilities. Their capturers fed them regularly and occasionally took them for exercise. But mainly they were left on their own, with their thoughts, and right now, Lex's thoughts were plagued by whom in the hell these guys in black Lycra suits were…

* * *

Ved shook his head from side to side, wearing out the tightness in his neck before he continued punching in the codes of the program. He was almost finished; the initial phase for the program had been completed three weeks ago. Ram had been pleased with his work; after all it was excellent, Ved was more than sure of that.

Typing in the last configuration, Ved smiled "Done" as he sat back and admired his own work, "I'm pretty good, even if I do say so".

Later on, as Ved showed Ram his work, Ram smiled "Excellent, you made the changes I asked for?"

Ved nodded, "And I incorporated another idea of my own, See" he said showing Ram his idea

"Most excellent, so when can we start the testing schedule?"

"Within the next few days, we have 'volunteers' already set up"

Ram smiled; soon he would see some results…

* * *

Danni yawned as she flipped over on her blanket, it was most uncomfortable sleeping in the carved out room in which the Chosen kept them. It had been a long time since Danni had seen the sunlight, but she hadn't given up hope that she would get out, she couldn't.

Biding her time was the best way to escape; there had already been about a dozen escape attempts, all ending in failures and severe beatings. Danni knew that she wasn't in any state to try and escape, it would be useless...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Zoot be praised" echoed through the Mall, Trudy screwed her eyes shut; it was the same every morning, the guards chanting their ritual praises to Zoot. She couldn't bear it, the chanting was like a voice that got inside her head and wouldn't come out.

She looked over at her bed, and he was there again. She couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this, was it some way to get back at her for not believing in Zoot immediately. She just didn't know.

There was a knock at the door, and Trudy slipped out of bed careful not to disturb him, pulling on her gown she opened the door. Her handmaiden, Lei stood there, bowing her head as Trudy emerged, "Forgive me Supreme Mother, but it is the princess, she will not stop crying, she is missing her favourite teddy bear". Trudy nodded and smiled, pulling the door closed behind her so that he was not disturbed.

Trudy smiled as she saw her daughter, but her smile faded as she saw the state that Brady was in. "Hush baby, mummy's here, and here's Mr Bear" she said as she cradled her daughter, soothing her by dancing the teddy bear about.

"Supreme-Mother…" someone said as Trudy spun around, seeing that it was Luke, she smiled, he was nice enough and more pleasant than most of the Guardian's goons.

"What is it Luke?"

"The Guardian wishes to see you, immediately"

"But Brady, she needs me…"

"The princess will be taken care of." Luke said, as Lei took a calmer Brady from Trudy's arms.

"Mummy will be back soon, I promise" Trudy said as she waved to her daughter

"What does he want Luke?"

"I don't know but he didn't look amused"

Trudy bit her lip in anticipation, what had she done wrong this time.

* * *

The Guardian paced the length of his personal office, what was taking Luke so long, where was the Supreme Mother he wondered. As if by luck, at that moment there was a knock on the door…

"Come in"

"Guardian, the Supreme Mother is here to see you" Luke said

"Very well, see her in"

Trudy stepped inside the Guardian's room, pulling her robe tightly around her

"You may leave us Luke"

"As you wish Guardian" Luke replied as he shut the door behind himself

"You…." The Guardian roared, his face like thunder, "…are in trouble?"

"Why, what did I do wrong?"

"Wrong, you know damn well what you did?"

"What, I went to take care of my daughter"

"You dare to question me? I could have you wiped out in a second"

"No Guardian, I…"

The Guardian carried on as if Trudy hadn't spoken, "But then, that would interfere with the great one's plan"

"Plan?"

"Yes, his great plan, to have a son born, an heir to take over the cause when my time is up"

"But how, Zoot's dead…"

"It is true that he is dead in body, but not spirit, not in his ultimate power"

"Zoot only has a daughter, I don't understand how…"

"It is simple, I shall be the provider for the son, and you shall be the vessel"

"Vessel"

"Yes, you shall have Zoot's baby, why else do you think I've been sleeping with you?"…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lex opened his eyes and groaned, he was not in the best of moods when he was locked up, especially when it was with loverboy 'I-can't –do-no-wrong-and-all-the-girls-fancy-me' Bray

"Good morning, I wondered if you were ever going to wake up" came the voice that was driving Lex mental

"Oh shut up" he yelled tossing the pillow at Bray, who sat on a rickety old chair

"Cut it out" Bray snapped as he chucked the pillow in a corner

"Whoa, looks like someone got out of bed on the wrong side"

"Well what do you expect when its you on the other side"

Lex snorted at Bray "Most chicks would kill to wake up next to me, so you're lucky"

"Whatever"

* * *

Ram rolled his neck from side to side, "Javie, would you mind?" he said sweetly as he indicated for her to rub down his shoulders, "Not at all Ram" she said as she smiled and started to massage the knots in his shoulders, as Ram sighed contentedly.

Ved came jogging in through the door, "Ram, its all set up, they putting the prisoners in one of the hotel rooms" he said grinning "You can have your choice and then we can…you know" he said glancing at Java

Ram saw Ved's look and smiled, patting Java's hand, "I have no secrets from my Javie, she knows what's going on, don't you love"

"Of course Ram, I like to keep atop of things, especially where new tests are concerned, they're always fun to watch" Java's face was a mixture of admiration for Ram and fascination at what he was thinking

At that moment Jay walked in through the door, "Well, well" he said as he saw Ram, Ved and Java together, "What a surprise to see you all together" he remarked candidly, "So who's going to tell me what these tests are for?"

Ram glared at Ved, "What have you been saying?"

"Nothing I swear Ram"

"I don't believe you Ved"

Jay smiled, "Actually I heard you when I was standing in the doorway"

Ram's face returned to a smirk, "I knew you wouldn't let me down Ved….and as for you Jay, these 'tests' are simply some physical examinations of some…er. 'strays' we found wondering around, we're using them to research more on medicine, for YOUR hospital Jay" Ram said as he wheeled out of the room, Ved not far behind him

Java remained with Jay, as she circled around him, checking out his figure "Um, not bad, not bad"

"What do you want Java?"

"You" she said simply as she blew him a kiss and sauntered out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ebony yawned and stretched her arms, smiling slyly as she looked at the other side of her bed. Since being allowed to stay with the Guerrillas Ebony had become very friendly with their leader Steen. To Ebony he seemed like a dopey sort of bloke, not that much different from Bray, and she intended to use his position much to her advantage. "Morning gorgeous" he called to her as she sat up in bed.

"Morning indeed, sleep well?"

"I don't remembering much sleeping!" Steen said grinning at her.

Ebony simply smiled and pulled on her clothes.

Sounds of familiar voices could be heard from the Mall. Jack and Ellie had returned from their work party and Salene waited for them in their room.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Salene" Ellie said as cheerfully as she could. It had been almost two months since Alice's death and she was only now beginning to move on.

"How was the work party?"

"Oh let's see, they made us work on the farm for seven hours, gave us meager rations and yelled at us" Jack added in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh, nothing new then" Salene said smiling.

"Nope" Ellie said as she collapsed on the bed.

Salene smiled, "I managed to get us some extra rations today" she said smiling, "Told them I was eating for two" Salene patted her bump.

"Oh great, I'm starved" Jack said as he sat down next to Ellie.

"Here" Salene said handing over the apples, before doubling over in pain.

"What is it Salene?" Ellie asked as she sat up, "Is it the baby?" the concern now showing in her voice.

"It's...it's kicking" she said smiling.

Relief flooded over Ellie's face, "Can I feel?"

"Sure!" Salene placed Ellie's hand on her abdomen as the baby kicked.

"Wow, that's one strong little one."

"Yeah, just like its father" Salene said sadly, though her face was covered in happy tears...


	10. Chapter 10

Danni stretched her arms out, in an attempt to make her working conditions a little more comfortable; not that it was actually possible, since kneeling for up to eight hours at a time, and made to dig with little or no breaks was uncomfortable enough.

Sighing before she paused for a moment, a guard approached behind Danni, "Slacking again? Can't have this" he said in a cruel voice.

Danni turned around to see her least favorite guard on duty, and her face fell: "I wasn't slacking I was taking a quick break" she said in protest.

"Not what I saw; what I saw was _slacking_, and for that you can have an extra two hours on top of your work detail, effective immediately for the next two weeks."

"But..." Danni went to protest, saw that it would be futile to resist, so she simply nodded and resumed with the work...

One morning, Lex was _not_ woken by Bray; in fact he was a little shocked when two guards slammed open the cell door and dragged the covers off the bed. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he moaned, running his hands through his ruffled hair.

"Get out of bed, Virt."

"Hey, who are you calling a _Virt_?" Lex said, standing up to face the guard that was shorter than him.

"You! What you gonna do about it?" the guard retorted.

"Give me a minute and I'll show you, you little pip-squeak" he yelled as he raised his fist.

Bray saw the other guard raise his weapon and he jumped up quickly to hold Lex back, "It's not worth it Lex." Lex just rolled his eyes when he saw the weapon; he figured that these Lycra-clad guys wouldn't be man enough to face him in a real fight.

The second guard lowered his weapon but not his guard, "You have one hour to be ready, we will collect you then, and there'd better be no trouble or you'll pay" he called as the two guards left the room, slamming the door behind them...

Ram placed the mask over his face, "Good, I don't want any germs from this lot of Virts" he said as they wheeled down the corridor, "Java, did you..."

"...Have the room cleaned? Yes Ram..."

"Did you..."

"...Make sure there were enough guards to restrain the prisoners? Of course Ram..."

Ram patted Java's hand. His wife was a very capable woman, one of the main reasons that he had married her. "Ved, are you sure Jay knows nothing of these arrangements?"

"Positive Ram, I've made sure that he's well occupied" Ved said with a laugh...

Jay smiled, at last he was getting one of the things he wanted for this new city, a hospital; and this was just the beginning of things as he made some more notes on his pad and leaned over the plans again, a big grin still plastered on his face...

Danni's arms ached and her mouth was parched. The last two hours had taken more toll on her than she'd thought they would. The bell rang to signal the last of the shift and she sighed, setting down her tools as she stood up and waited for the guards to undo the chains so she could return to her 'room'.

Standing up, Danni felt a bit dizzy. Using the wall to steady her, she tried to call out for help; but before she could utter a word, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. The last thing she saw was black before she passed out.

Bray and Lex were hustled into a large room in Ebony's old hotel. Looking around it was possible to see that there were various other people there, all wearing similar jumpsuits that Bray and Lex had been provided with. Bray didn't recognize any of the people in the room; he figured that they were from out of town, or strays. "What the hell is going on?" Lex whispered to Bray.

"I don't know."

"Well why on earth are we all in here, herded like sheep?"

"Looks like we're about to find out" Bray said, pointing at the door as it swung open.

The door flew open and in rolled a electronic wheelchair. Lex and Bray looked at each other as the guy in the mask spoke to them: "My dear little Virts, you are truly honored, for each of you is to be given the privilege of being a test subject for us."

Bray looked at the leader:"Test subjects?" he said repeating the guy's last comment.

Ram sneered at him, "Yes Virt, I said _test subject_" as he wheeled back out of the room. The blond-haired guy and the braided-hair girl followed closely behind him.

Lex looked at Bray, a worried look on his face; and that worried Bray, because Lex never looked worried...


	11. Chapter 11

Ebony yawned and stretched out her hands, reaching over to the other side of the bed; she was surprised to find that it was empty. Opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbow, Ebony looked at Steen's empty side of the bed, and frowned; it wasn't like him to leave so early, in fact he was the one usually begging her to stay. Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled on her clothes and went in search of him...

Steen nodded at Marco's suggestion, he believed that Marco was right; they needed to attack the Chosen before they became too strong. "Are you sure that you've traced the route of the trucks correctly?"

"I'm sure, don't you trust me?" Marco asked as he quizzed Steen.

"Of course I do, I just want to make sure; and after all, we're all putting our lives on the line for...

"Lives on the line for what?" came a voice behind the tribe council.

"Ebony..." Steen said as she emerged from the shadows of the building.

"Are you going to tell me, what's so important that it may well cost us our lives?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well...we're planning to, to...attack the Chosen trucks, try and reduce their supplies."

"Great idea!" she said grinning, "When do we start?"

"As soon as Marco has mapped the incoming trucks into the city, and we're trained and raring to go, so..."

"..How 'bout we go now and _get on_ with it?" Talia said as she stood, glaring at Ebony as she spoke. Marco frowned at his sister, detecting her dislike for Ebony...

"How about Steen and Ebony head for the north, and myself, Talia and Kazon head for the south, leaving Gracie in charge here at camp" Marco suggested, hoping to reduce the growing atmosphere in the room.

"Whatever" Ebony said as she walked out of the room, shortly followed by Steen...

She couldn't help it - having to place Brady down and quickly run from the room, much to the disappointment of her screaming daughter; Trudy dashed to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth as she made it, just in time, before she threw up...

Once the nausea waves had subsided, she slumped against the bathroom wall, her hand on her abdomen as she confirmed to herself what she already knew was true, she was pregnant, and that she was going to have the Guardian's child. Sobbing silently, Trudy held her face in her hands, before she threw up all over again...


	12. Chapter 12

Ebony cheered as they rounded up the Chosen that were on the food truck. It felt damn good to be back to her old self.

"You were amazing" Steen called to her as he wrapped his arms around her, "I can't believe you took them three Chosen on by yourself" he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"I _was_ pretty good wasn't I!" Ebony said smirking to herself, thinking back to her performances in recent days, both in and out of the bedroom. Besides growing closer to Steen and actually enjoying spending time with him, Ebony had turned out to be a mastermind with planning ways to get at the Chosen.

Their initial attack on the Chosen trucks had gone very wrong, and Kazon was badly injured. A week after receiving the blow to the back of the head he lost his fight with life. Soon after that, Ebony had disappeared into the city, under cover of darkness. She was able to steal about a dozen Chosen uniforms, and with these, and her fighting skills, she had taken control of the Guerrillas' army.

Strategic planning and more arm to arm combat training had meant the army was ready. Ebony had concentrated her efforts on the north road; she knew that towards the north was where the better farming land was. Today's was the fifth Chosen truck that they had managed to commandeer. The food was redistributed to the local tribes and the Chosen kept as prisoners. All of this was down to Ebony...

Back at the Guerrillas' camp, inside the hut, the four remaining tribal council members and Ebony sat around to look over their finds for the day. They had captured seven Chosen to add to their prisoners, enough fresh produce to last them two weeks and five boxes filled with tinned food that Gracie planned to give the local tribes nearby.

"So guys, we're doing really well, there is no doubt that the Chosen know we mean business" Marco said with a smile.

"No doubt" echoed Gracie as she counted out the tins into piles.

"So is that it? because I have some other busi..." Talia said, but was interrupted by Steen...

"Actually Talia, there is something else" Steen said as he stood up, "You all know that Ebony has really turned us around. When Kazon went we all felt that we couldn't go on, not at the expense of our own lives; but well we have carried on and look where we are now, playing the Chosen at their own game" he said with a smile, "And I would like to propose that we make Ebony joint tribe leader. Without her none of this would have been possible."

Gracie and Marco smiled, "About time" Marco said, as he raised his hand in agreement. Gracie's joined soon afterwards, as did Steen's; only Talia's hand remained down.

Steen frowned at her, "Talia, you oppose the proposal?"

"Of course I do, I don't want her to be tribe leader, and so I vote no."

"Well, you are entitled to your opinion, but the majority carried the vote and we all agree that Ebony is now joint tribe leader."

Talia stood up, glared at Ebony and left in a dark mood, stomping out of the hut, slamming the door behind her.

Ebony sat there quietly, smiling to herself, her plan had worked...

Luke knocked softly on the door, not wanting to face the Guardian in the mood that he was in almost every day. "Enter" came the word from the other side of the door, and Luke reluctantly pushed the door open...

"Yes Luke, what is it?"

"Guardian, I have more news of our supply trucks."

"What is it this time, a flat tire?"

"No Guardian, another truck has been captured by a rebel tribe, we have lost many supplies."

"Another?" The Guardian stood, roaring as he did.

"Yes Guardian, food for the slaves."

"Well they'll just have to starve, and you Luke..." he said glaring straight into his eyes "Must find these rebel traitors and destroy them..."

In the three and half weeks since Bray and Lex had been informed they were going to be test subjects, their situation had only improved. They had been moved from their tiny cell to another large room that was equipped with beds and a small writing desk, as well as a wardrobe that housed several more of the jumpsuits they were wearing.

Not only had they moved into better accommodation, but their food rations had almost trebled in size and they were allowed to wander around the prisoner area of the base. The only thing that they hadn't been allowed to do was leave.

Their daily routine was repetitive and relatively stress free. After breakfast they were escorted to what could only be described as an outside gym, almost like that you would find in a prison yard. They were left in the yard for up to three hours at a time, allowed to work out at their own leisure, however, always under constant guard. After they were taken for their lunch break, the test subjects were escorted to the laboratories of the base. In these laboratories they were hooked up to machines, and tests were run for an hour to two hours, lung capacity examination, blood pressure, heart rate and also blood tests; relatively painless and simple tests.

It was all a breeze, a better lifestyle than being in that tiny cell; except things weren't so peachy: they were about to get a whole lot worse...


	13. Chapter 13

Danni opened her eyes and groaned, placing a hand to her head as she did, _'What... where am I?'_ she asked herself as she sat up. Looking around, she was in a small white room; it almost looked like a hospital it was so clean, and then Danni realized it _was_ a hospital, she knew by looking at the gown she was wearing. What was she doing here? The last thing Danni remembered was feeling dizzy...

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she decided to go and look around to see exactly where she was; but before she could move, Danni felt a hand on her shoulder; turning around she was able to see it was a woman dressed in a Chosen gown.

"What am I doing here?" Danni asked her.

"Please rest, you need to stay calm after what you've been through."

"What do you mean? I was just thirsty and I collapsed."

"I'm sorry child, it's not as simple as that."

"How long have I been here?"

"About two weeks, you kept drifting in and out of consciousness, we weren't sure you'd both make it."

"Both? Who else is here with me?"

The guard's face fell, "I'm sorry, but you were pregnant, you've lost your baby."

Danni looked at the woman in shock and then down at her gown, "I was pregnant? I never knew" she said in a small voice as she laid down and stared at the ceiling, her body numb from the shock...

Ebony smiled as she felt a pair of strong hands cover her eyes, "Guess who?" came the voice. "Hhmm, let me see, Zoot?" she said giggling. "Not even close," Steen replied with a smirk as he turned her round.

"So Ebony, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, there are only so many food trucks we can attack and cut off; we need to start attacking the heart of the Chosen."

Steen nodded. He'd learnt that Ebony was one tough cookie, and not a person to be messed with once she'd made up her mind. "Okay, we go first thing in the morning. Now show me these plans..."

Ebony smiled and held up the map for their next plan of attack...

Early the following day Ebony, Steen and the other Guerrillas were placed around the perimeter of the Chosen hospital. There were twelve men with Ebony and Steen at the rear entrance, another eight with Marco and Talia at the front entrance and five with Gracie in the diversion group.

"Okay, we need to wait for the signal..." Ebony said, but before she had finished the sentence a fireball was seen in the sky and Ebony grinned at Steen...

"We're on" he said simply as Ebony nodded; now the fun would begin...

At the front of the building Talia sighed and looked at Marco in distress, "Are we sure about this? Are _you_ sure?" she asked.

Marco rolled his eyes at his sister; sometimes she was as doubtful as the sun was yellow, "Listen Tal, I know you don't trust Ebony, but I do" he said, "Anyway it's too late now, look there goes Gracie." Marco pointed at the girl and her small crew who had planted dynamite in front on the building and whistled to signal the countdown.

Ebony heard the whistle and covered her ears as the dynamite went up, causing the ground to shake as several Chosen guards at the front of the hospital fell over in shock. They quickly regained themselves as they chased Gracie's crew, heading for the forest, exactly as Ebony had planned, leaving the entrances wide open for attack.

Quickly standing up and waving her red flag, the two groups of Guerrillas charged into the hospital. Their training had been intense, but now they had a chance to use it.

There was no waiting: having got past the entrance guards, Ebony and Steen headed on into the main body of the hospital, fists and legs flying at anything that wore a Chosen robe. Steen saw the guard to Ebony's left before she did, "10 o'clock" he yelled to her, and automatically her leg flew up in that direction, contacting with the guard's chest as he flew backwards. Ebony grinned.

Several guards later, and the Guerrillas had gained the upper hand. They had flattened most of the guards and taken them prisoner. Marco was ecstatic about the thirty or so men they had captured, and even Talia had a smile on her face.

Walking into where the wards were, the beds were filled with people. They appeared to be the sick Chosen; Ebony smiled: another load of prisoners for them to take.

"We won!" she cried, raising her fist above her head as Steen looked on proudly. Looking at the sick people with disgust, she carried on down the ward until she stopped and her eyed widened, "Danni?" she said in a small voice, approaching the girl with caution. "Holy shit! It _is_ you Danni" Ebony said waving a hand in front of the girl's face; but there was no response. "What the hell happened to you?..."


	14. Chapter 14

The Guardian was not amused; Luke had just informed him that the hospital had been attacked and some of his best guards defeated. Having decided that Zoot was trying to tell him something, he decided that an early morning communing with the Great One was best; he had ordered the Supreme Mother to bring the child of Zoot to him, so that he could tune into her essence.

Striking a match, the Guardian lit some incense, a way to further heighten his contact with the Great One. As he blew out the match there was a knock at the door. "Enter" he said as he turned round to see it.

"Guardian, it is the Supreme Mother and the Divine Child" Luke called as he opened the door.

"Let them in."

"Yes Guardian" Luke said as he held the door open for Brady and Trudy.

Trudy slipped inside the room, passing a small smile at Luke as she did. Trudy settled onto a chair as she placed Brady on the floor. The Guardian sat down on the floor cross-legged as he closed his eyes. He sighed, the triangle was now complete.

"You may leave us now Luke."

Trudy wrinkled her nose as she smelt the incense, her face going a pale shade of green as she stood up and ran out the door that Luke was closing. The Guardian opened his eyes, an angry glare on his face. How dare she leave in the middle of such a sacred ritual.

"Get her back NOW, Luke."

"But Guardian, she looked very ill, I think she's being sick."

"What? Is there some sort of bug going around?" The Guardian asked as he got up and backed away from Luke.

"No Guardian."

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I don't know."

It was like a light bulb went off in the Guardian's head: "Oh, I do" he said smiling evilly...

Trudy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand; she had been throwing up for the past thirty minutes, set off by the pungent smell of the Guardian's incense. She'd managed to keep her pregnancy a secret for the last few weeks; the only person she had confided in was Lei, her handmaiden, but now it was too late, she knew the Guardian would figure out that she was carrying his child.

Wiping her tears away she washed her face at the sink; looking at herself in the mirror Trudy sighed: how had things ever amounted to this, _'What have I done...'_ she mumbled to herself, as the Guardian walked in...

"Feeling better, Supreme Mother?"

Trudy turned to face him, planting a false smile on her face, "Yes Guardian, it's nothing really, a stomach bug or something."

"I think it's an _'or something_'."

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean I think you've been lying to me."

"Lying, about what?" Trudy asked, her voice shaky and on the verge of tears.

"About the child that you are carrying" he spat at her.

"Child?" Trudy echoed.

"Don't play stupid with me, I know you're pregnant, I can even smell it from here," the Guardian said as he wafted his hand in front of his nose to get rid of the smell in the bathroom.

Trudy had no words to say to the Guardian; she couldn't deny it and now he knew the truth, her life was over...

Stretching his arms up and placing them behind his head, Lex smiled. Even if he was a prisoner it was a pretty good life, and he admired his muscled arms; he'd never been so fit.

"Loverboy, you up yet?" Lex called, chucking a pillow in Bray's direction.

Bray woke up quickly, his hair across his face as he looked around, "What is it? What's wrong?" Then he realized it was just Lex and his face fell, "Thanks for the wakeup call."

Half an hour later and ready for their morning gym session, Bray and Lex waited to be escorted outside. An hour passed and there was no sign. Two hours later and Bray was worried, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to their captors. After all, they were trapped unless someone let them out.

Fifteen minutes later and a key turned in the lock. "Geez, about time isn't it fellas..." Lex said trailing off as he saw the weapons aimed at both him and Bray.

"What's going on here?" Bray asked.

"Shut it Virts" one of the Techno's called out, as several more came in and grabbed Bray and Lex by the arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking you for the next level of testing" Ved said with a smirk as he emerged through the door. "See, you two are privileged enough to be our primary guinea pigs for virtual testing."

"What is that when it's at home?" Bray asked as he and Lex struggled against the guards.

"We'll be plugging you in, testing your stamina and abilities in virtual reality" Ved grinned. "We don't know if it works, so there might be some...mishaps."

"You can't do this to us" Lex cried as the guards dragged him out the door.

A voice emerged from outside the door, "He may not be able to, but I think you'll find _I can_" Ram said as he cackled away...


	15. Chapter 15

The Guardian was not amused; Luke had just informed him that the hospital had been attacked and some of his best guards defeated. Having decided that Zoot was trying to tell him something, he decided that an early morning communing with the Great One was best; he had ordered the Supreme Mother to bring the child of Zoot to him, so that he could tune into her essence.

Striking a match, the Guardian lit some incense, a way to further heighten his contact with the Great One. As he blew out the match there was a knock at the door. "Enter" he said as he turned round to see it.

"Guardian, it is the Supreme Mother and the Divine Child" Luke called as he opened the door.

"Let them in."

"Yes Guardian" Luke said as he held the door open for Brady and Trudy.

Trudy slipped inside the room, passing a small smile at Luke as she did. Trudy settled onto a chair as she placed Brady on the floor. The Guardian sat down on the floor cross-legged as he closed his eyes. He sighed, the triangle was now complete.

"You may leave us now Luke."

Trudy wrinkled her nose as she smelt the incense, her face going a pale shade of green as she stood up and ran out the door that Luke was closing. The Guardian opened his eyes, an angry glare on his face. How dare she leave in the middle of such a sacred ritual.

"Get her back NOW, Luke."

"But Guardian, she looked very ill, I think she's being sick."

"What? Is there some sort of bug going around?" The Guardian asked as he got up and backed away from Luke.

"No Guardian."

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I don't know."

It was like a light bulb went off in the Guardian's head: "Oh, I do" he said smiling evilly...

Trudy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand; she had been throwing up for the past thirty minutes, set off by the pungent smell of the Guardian's incense. She'd managed to keep her pregnancy a secret for the last few weeks; the only person she had confided in was Lei, her handmaiden, but now it was too late, she knew the Guardian would figure out that she was carrying his child.

Wiping her tears away she washed her face at the sink; looking at herself in the mirror Trudy sighed: how had things ever amounted to this, _'What have I done...'_ she mumbled to herself, as the Guardian walked in...

"Feeling better, Supreme Mother?"

Trudy turned to face him, planting a false smile on her face, "Yes Guardian, it's nothing really, a stomach bug or something."

"I think it's an _'or something_'."

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean I think you've been lying to me."

"Lying, about what?" Trudy asked, her voice shaky and on the verge of tears.

"About the child that you are carrying" he spat at her.

"Child?" Trudy echoed.

"Don't play stupid with me, I know you're pregnant, I can even smell it from here," the Guardian said as he wafted his hand in front of his nose to get rid of the smell in the bathroom.

Trudy had no words to say to the Guardian; she couldn't deny it and now he knew the truth, her life was over...

Stretching his arms up and placing them behind his head, Lex smiled. Even if he was a prisoner it was a pretty good life, and he admired his muscled arms; he'd never been so fit.

"Loverboy, you up yet?" Lex called, chucking a pillow in Bray's direction.

Bray woke up quickly, his hair across his face as he looked around, "What is it? What's wrong?" Then he realized it was just Lex and his face fell, "Thanks for the wakeup call."

Half an hour later and ready for their morning gym session, Bray and Lex waited to be escorted outside. An hour passed and there was no sign. Two hours later and Bray was worried, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to their captors. After all, they were trapped unless someone let them out.

Fifteen minutes later and a key turned in the lock. "Geez, about time isn't it fellas..." Lex said trailing off as he saw the weapons aimed at both him and Bray.

"What's going on here?" Bray asked.

"Shut it Virts" one of the Techno's called out, as several more came in and grabbed Bray and Lex by the arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking you for the next level of testing" Ved said with a smirk as he emerged through the door. "See, you two are privileged enough to be our primary guinea pigs for virtual testing."

"What is that when it's at home?" Bray asked as he and Lex struggled against the guards.

"We'll be plugging you in, testing your stamina and abilities in virtual reality" Ved grinned. "We don't know if it works, so there might be some...mishaps."

"You can't do this to us" Lex cried as the guards dragged him out the door.

A voice emerged from outside the door, "He may not be able to, but I think you'll find _I can_" Ram said as he cackled away...


	16. Chapter 16

Salene rubbed her eyes as she opened them sleepily, her hand automatically going to her bump: "Morning little one" she said softly trying not to wake Jack and Ellie. Her greeting automatically answered with a series of swift kicks; "So you're hungry too?" she said with a happy smile, before the baby kicked her again knocking the wind out of her; "Ouch!" she said rather loudly, before clamping a hand over her mouth...

Jack heard Salene wince and he blinked a couple of times to wake up. "Salene...are you okay?" Jack asked propping himself up on his elbow to look over at Salene. He felt Ellie stir next to him as she snuggled up to him, before waking up herself, and resting her chin on Jack's shoulder, "Rough night?" Ellie said...

"This one was kicking again" she said with a nod as she struggled to sit herself up in bed.

"Geez Salene, I swear you grow bigger overnight. What do you do, _water_ the baby?" Jack asked jokingly, as Ellie hit him on the arm; "Jack..."

Salene laughed, "It's one persistent baby" she said smiling.

"I can't believe that you've still got another six weeks to go. Seems like you're already to pop" Ellie laughed.

Salene nodded, in six weeks time she would be able to meet her new baby. That thought alone filled her with happiness, even in their imprisonment...

After listening to what the two Virts had to say, Java made her way back to Ram's room. She pushed the door open so it slammed against the wall, making _'an entrance'. _Ram looked up at her, smiling "Javie, Javie, Javie...what can I do for you?" he said grinning...

Java closed the door as she moved over to Ram, running her hand along his shoulders as she circled round his chair to the other side of him. "It's more what I can do for you..."

"Oh, and what can you do for me?" Ram asked, patting her hand as he did.

Java moved round to Ram's shoulders, her hands sliding over them as she started to massage his tense shoulders, "I've just seen Jay...talking to those two Virts... the test subjects...he knows what you've done to them..." she said slowly.

Ram frowned, his face creasing into an angry look "WHAT?" he yelled, "How did this happen, it could ruin the whole program..."

"But wait Ram, there's more... Jay doesn't know about the whole plan...only that you've been testing on Virts."

Ram rubbed his hands together; "Continue."

Java smiled slyly "Let me take care of Jay...I can..._handle_ him" she said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"And what of these... Virts..." Ram asked.

"Well, that's the interesting thing, have you ever heard of a tribe called the Chosen?"

"No, who are they? Some elite cult?" he asked coughing with his own humor.

"Well yes, they are a major threat to the city."

"Tell me about them, Javie" Ram said as he pulled her back round to face him, "Leave nothing out."

Java smiled and repeated what's she'd overheard...

Jay had released Bray and Lex from their testing environment. Having decided to face Ram with the truth about his so-called _'testing'_, he was on his way to see the Techno commander. Taking Bray and Lex along with him, he would tell Ram about the Chosen and the threat they posed to the city, the city that Jay hoped to bring peace to...

Lex rolled his neck round, relaxing his neck muscles; "Are you sure about this guy?" he asked Bray.

"What choice do we have? We can't help the Mallrats without these guys" Bray said...

Knocking on Ram's door, Jay walked in and was surprised to see Java already there with Ram. His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously: "Ram, I know all about what you're doing, using these... _people_ for your games, and it stops right now."

Ram held up his hands in defense, "Whoa, calm down Jay, it's like I told you before, these Virts... - sorry, _people_ - we're testing on are for the hospital. I need to develop some software to be able to use to diagnose people's illnesses."

"Really?" Jay asked. The truth was he hadn't seen the program these guys were in, and he had no proof to the contrary. Annoying Ram with accusations wouldn't help the city.

Ram nodded, "Was there anything else? Or are you planning on releasing all of our guests to wander around our headquarters?" Ram asked rather sarcastically, as Java sniggered at Ram's comment.

Jay shook his head, "Actually I brought these guys here to talk to..."

Lex interrupted Jay, he had no time to wait for Blondie to get to what the point was; "We need your help, the city is under attack."

Bray put a hand on Lex's shoulder as he stepped forward. "This tribe, The Chosen, have taken our tribe prisoner, they are fanatics and will stop at nothing to have total control over the city..."

Ram smiled, "The Chosen, yes I've heard of them. Tell me how we can help." His offer was met by a shocked look from all three guys...


	17. Chapter 17

Ebony had pulled Steen from the hut when Danni had woken up. She didn't like the way he was acting, and to her he was being way too friendly with the brunette. So she decided to show him exactly why they were seeing each other.

"What is it Ebony?" Steen asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.

Ebony pouted, "Don't be like that Steen" she said as she clasped his chin in her hand and pulled his face down to kiss him hard on the lips.

Steen was a little surprised by her actions, but nevertheless he responded, wrapping his arms around her.

Ebony pulled away "I just wanted to show you what you were missing" she said slyly as she offered her hand to him...

Jay looked at Ram as though he'd just grown an extra head, "You'll give these guys help, and defeat this new enemy the Chosen, no questions asked?" he asked, trying to clarify the situation.

Java smiled at Jay, "That's what Ram says, and that's what he means, didn't you expect him to help? Jay, don't say you expected Ram to throw these two out on the streets with no help!"

Ram laughed at Java, "Meet my wife Javie" he said to Bray and Lex, "Now as I was saying, tell me how I can help get rid of these losers."

Bray and Lex looked at each other. Lex's glare simply said _'Don't trust them an inch'_, but Bray's returning glare said _'What choice do we have'_, which was met with a shrug from Lex.

Bray smiled, extending his hand: "Ram, let me introduce ourselves, I'm Bray and this is Lex, we are Mallrats; and any help you could give us would be appreciated" he said through gritted teeth, not forgetting that Ram had been _testing_ on them for the last few weeks.

Ram screwed his face up, not accepting Bray's hand: "Germs, germs..."

Java stepped forward, handing Ram a wet-wipe to clean up his hands with. She smiled, "Ram doesn't touch people, they have germs."

Lex raised an eyebrow: was this guy for real, he thought?

Ram smiled "You'll understand if I decline your handshake. Now, as I asked originally, how can I help?" his tone a little bored and annoyed now.

"Well, the problem we have is manpower, we don't have enough rebels to fight these guys, or weapons..."

Ram clapped his hands: "Done! Now would either of you like a drink? From now on you two are my special guests..."

Gracie had been with Danni since she uttered Ebony's name. The spell of shock seemed to have ended for Danni and she was able to move again, and even seemed consciously aware of what was going on.

Gracie sat by her bedside, "Danni, can you hear me?" she asked the girl, brushing away a strand of her hair.

Danni looked around, alarmed at the strange surroundings; it was twice in the last couple of weeks she had woken up not knowing where she was;"Ebony?"

Gracie shook her head, "Ebony's outside, you're in our camp, do you remember what happened?"

Tears ran from Danni's face as her hands went to her abdomen and she started to sob. "My baby..." she cried, leaning into Gracie for support...


	18. Chapter 18

After the meeting with Ram, Bray and Lex had been shown to some guest rooms by one of the Techno guards. Ram told Jay to leave, saying he needed some time alone...

Jay sighed as he walked down the corridor, kicking at the floor. This wasn't how he imagined the future to be when he'd joined the Techno's. The future was supposed to be bright and shiny, with schools and hospitals in it; except now it was dull and gray, filled with Ram and his experiments. What he really needed right now was a drink.

"Going somewhere?" Java asked as she sneaked up behind Jay, circling around him as she placed a hand on his torso. "_Someone's_ been working out I see!"

Jay sighed, he was in no mood for one of Java's games. "What do you want Java? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Got no time for little old me? Now that's not very nice, is it? What would Ram say?"

"I don't really give a damn what Ram says, he's up to something and I'll bet you're in on it."

Java shook her head at him as she pointed a perfectly manicured nail at him, "Naughty, naughty Jay, badmouthing the boss is never a good way to go."

"What you gonna do, run and tell him I think he's a creep? Go ahead, see if I care" Jay said as he started to walk away from her...

"Ah come on Jay, don't be like that, I only want one thing..."

"And what's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow...

"What every girl wants, a drink..."

Ram smiled falsely at Ved as he walked into Ram's room, closing the door behind him. "Ved, how nice to see you."

Ved smiled briefly "You wanted to see me?"

"Ahh yes, let me make this simple, I know Jay followed you to the testing room, and that we lost two of our test subjects. Find some more and get me my results or I'll have you deleted."

Java and Jay were in what the Techno's called the _'social area_', it actually comprised of a small bar, some virtual reality games and several tables. The two of them were situated at a table towards the back of the room, as Java raised her hand for some more drinks...

"This is a bit more than one" Jay said as he downed his second shot...

Java smiled, "Well one for me, two for you."

Several drinks later...

"See Ram is a looooser... he does noott fink of the future... do ya know wat I mean?" Jay asked, as he slurred his words, slamming his tequila glass on the table and banging it

"Bwring me another dwink ...barman" he yelled, as Java tapped her fingers on the table, "Two more please..."

Danni had no more tears left to cry; she had a lost a child she'd never known, and Bray, the love of her life was nowhere to be found, presumed dead.

"Where are you Bray? I need you, especially now. I can't cope, not on my own" she whispered softly as she started to rock back and forwards...

Jay groaned, his head felt like someone had smashed him over the head with a sledge hammer, "Oh god..." he groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. He didn't remember much of the previous afternoon, except that he'd drunk far too much; _that_ he knew from the way his stomach was churning like a washing machine.

Feeling the churning get too much, Jay proceeded to push the covers off in an attempt to make it to the bathroom. When he kicked away the sheets his leg hit a warm body, and he closed his eyes praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

A hand snaked round Jay's torso, "Morning lover!" came the voice of the warm body. Jay closed his eyes: what the fuck had he done, taking Java to bed...


	19. Chapter 19

Trudy rolled over in bed and sighed as she lay on her back and looked down at her stomach. She cringed and closed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them, the bump that was beginning to show would be gone. But when she opened them it was still there, her swollen abdomen showing the signs of her fourth month of pregnancy.

Bitter tears formed at the corner of Trudy's eyes as she pounded her fist into the bed, asking herself why it was always her that was victimized. She had never asked for Brady, and right now as she lay there with what she called the _'spawn of Satan'_ growing inside her, Trudy found herself wishing that Brady had never been born.

Jack tickled Ellie as she sat on the edge of the bed attempting to write in her journal, "Jack stop it..." she giggled.

Jack stopped and pouted "You're no fun."

"I will be as soon as I've finished writing my diary" Ellie said as she looked over her shoulder briefly flashing him a grin.

That wasn't good enough for Jack and he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her onto the bed.

"Jack" gasped Ellie as she managed to draw over herself, "Look what you did..." a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Clumsy me, I didn't want to wait."

"Why?"

"Well how often do we have the place to ourselves?" Jack asked.

Ellie smiled, "Never. Salene's got a late work duty, so that means you and me..."

Jack nodded as he bent his head and kissed her passionately...

The Guardian sat cross-legged in his room as he communed with Zoot; he understood what his Master wanted; He wanted him to continue his arrangements with the Supreme Mother to ensure that the son of Zoot was born to pure blood.

"I understand my Lord" he said as he stood, "Power and Chaos" echoed through the room as he exited and headed for the Supreme Mother's room.

Jay had ducked out of the room soon after he'd seen Java in his bed. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to get wasted and then sleep with her, it just wasn't his style. He wasn't one to mess around with others guys' girls, especially not those that belonged to people such as Ram.

"Oh shit!" Jay yelled as he punched the bathroom mirror in frustration. He had no idea what Java was going to do now; after all, she now had the ultimate power to control him with: blackmail.

He slammed his fist into the mirror again; it shattered, breaking into hundreds of tiny shards. "Great, seven years bad luck and this is just the start" as he felt the trickle of warm blood flow down his fist...

Trudy spent most of her time in bed; the morning sickness with the _devil-child_, as she'd nicknamed it, was terrible. The Guardian didn't seem to care what Trudy did, he was elated that there would be another child of Zoot and as such had stopped keeping Brady under such close guard. Once she'd gotten over her anger at Brady and the guilt washed in, she made up for it by spending as much time with her as she could possibly manage.

On that particular day, Lei was walking out of Trudy's room when the Guardian entered. The smile on Trudy's face quickly disappeared and she cringed as he neared her.

"Supreme Mother, how are you today?" he asked, a big grin on his face.

"Pregnant and sick, what the hell do you care?" Trudy spat at him.

The smile soon faded from his face, "Oh I care very much, for that child inside of you."

"I'm not a baby factory, you can't use me like this" she said, her face falling as she knew what was to come.

"Oh, I can do exactly what I want, I have Zoot's blessing after all" The Guardian said as he walked to the bed...


	20. Chapter 20

Salene rubbed her large bump, it was beginning to take its toll on her; having to carry around the extra weight wasn't doing her back any good and she was getting twinges.

Shifting a bag of vegetables onto a table in the café, Salene paused, placing a hand on her back as she leaned over and cringed.

Ellie who had been following shortly behind Salene tapped her on the shoulder, "Sal are you okay?"

Salene stood up and looked at Ellie, a worried but excited look on her face, "It's started, the contractions..."

Ellie looked at Salene, "Are you sure? I mean you've been having twinges, how do you know for sure?" she said wanting to make certain.

Breathing deeply, Salene smiled "My waters have broken..."

An hour or two later, Ellie and Jack stood by Salene as she breathed deeply with each oncoming contraction, "My baby, it'll be here soon" she said happily as Ellie mopped her brow.

Jack, who was feeling rather faint at the whole idea of childbirth, couldn't be around; he felt sick whenever Salene screwed her face during a contraction.

Salene started to breathe deeply again as another wave of pain came on, gripping Ellie's hand tightly. Jack ran out of the room as Ellie fondly laughed at him.

Outside the room, Jack ran into one of the Chosen guards (who was not amused).

"Why aren't you at your work duty? It is not a choice as to whether you can go, it is an order."

"There's...I mean the pregnant woman is in labor" Jack said sheepishly.

The Chosen guard nodded, "Okay then, we will send for the midwife, all children of Zoot are to be taken care of as decreed by the Guardian..."

Jack returned briefly to Ellie and Salene to tell them about the midwife before he left again, and stood waiting outside as Salene panted with the more frequent contractions.

"Hello Jack," came a female voice from behind him.

Spinning round, Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head, "OMG, Patsy how are you? What are you doing here?" he cried as he embraced her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm here for Salene, I'm the midwife" she said as she hugged Jack back.

"You're the midwife?" Jack asked her, thinking she was too young to be a midwife.

"Yes, the Chosen have shown me a new path in life. Now let's go and see the expectant mother" Patsy said as she took Jack's hand and walked into the room...

Ellie saw the two of them first: "Patsy?" she cried, shocked but happy at seeing the girl, "What are..." she began before being cut off by Jack.

"She's the midwife" he said as Patsy went over to Salene. Lifting the sheet she smiled at the redhead who was breathing deeply, "You're doing real well Sal, not too long now."

Salene nodded at her, the painful contractions occurring almost constantly as she panted and tried to block out the pain, "God damn you Ryan" she yelled as one subsided for a short time before the next came on...

Not long after, as Jack sat outside and the two girls remained with Salene in the bedroom, a child was born.

"Now when I say _push,_ you do it okay...now **PUSH**" Patsy said as Salene cried out and gripped Ellie's hand with such might the girls hand turned white.

"Come on Sal, you can do it" Ellie said supportively.

Salene shook her head, "I can't, I can't do it" she sobbed.

But Patsy was insistent, "You have to push Salene, or your baby will die, now **PUSH**" she yelled as Salene gave an almighty push.

"I can see the head" Ellie said excitedly. Several more pushes later the sound of a screaming infant was heard.

Cradling her newborn child in her arms, Salene looked up at Patsy, her brow sweaty from the labor and her cheeks flushed pink, "Thank you" she said softly.

Feeling brave enough, Jack entered into the room. "Missed the messy part I see" Ellie said jokingly, as he came up behind Ellie and hugged her.

"What's the baby's name?" he asked, gazing at the infant who was now nuzzling on Salene's finger.

"Tabi, her name is Tabi." Salene smiled proudly at her newborn daughter...


	21. Chapter 21

Ram rubbed his hands together in glee, "Right, I'm glad you two could join me... oh and you of course too Jay" he said to the occupants in the room. His comments were directed at Bray and Lex, although Jay and Java were also present.

Jay saw Java wave at him from the corner of the room and he closed his eyes; he couldn't believe what he had done with her, and now he was her puppet to do with as she pleased...

"...Jay, are you with us?" Ram shouted at him, an annoyed tone on the edge of his voice. Jay nodded as Ram continued, "Now as I was saying, we will begin our attack on these Chosen by attacking their main food depot."

Lex looked at Bray in disbelief, still not believing that this Ram guy was going to help them the way that they wanted, "Right, great idea" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Java picked up on Lex's tone and stepped forward, "It's the right way to go, don't you think Jay?" she asked him smiling sweetly.

Jay nodded, "Uh-yeah of course..."

At the Guerrilla's camp, Steen and the rest of the council nodded; "I agree, it's the best plan we've had, moving up the attacks is the best way to go." Ebony gleamed at their approval of her plan, lapping up the attention like a cat to a dish of milk.

Her gleam soon turned to an angry glare as _she_ walked in: "I'm coming with you."

Gracie shook her head, "Danni you can't, you're not yet well enough."

"Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I need to get out there and get my life back on track, starting with those mother-fuckers, they killed my baby and I won't forget that...ever."

Approaching from two different sides, the Guerrillas from the north and the Techno's from the south, neither knew of each other's plans. The two teams each prepared to make the hit on the Chosen food depot.

Bray looked at Jay, "You think this is gonna work?"

Jay shook his head, well aware that Java was watching him "Of course it will, there is no way it can fail."

Bray just raised an eyebrow and nodded, whilst Lex kicked him in the shin for being so dense and accepting whatever the Techno's told him.

At the other end of the depot, Danni, Ebony and Steen were crouched down low, "Right we go on my signal, and you..." he said pointing at Danni "...Be careful."

Danni nodded as Ebony glared at him, opening her mouth to throw an insult at him, before he bent his and kissed her, "Okay...let's go" he cried as he waved his hand to signal to his tribe...

After twenty minutes of knocking Chosen guards down, the Guerrillas were gaining headway. Having cleared the north side of the warehouse, Danni and Gracie made their way to the east side, ready to beat some Chosen butt.

The warehouse was so big, that the Technos had not heard the Guerrillas attack. Jay gave his own signal to attack, feeling Java pinch his ass as they ran into the Chosen, lasers at the ready.

The Chosen were easy to take out with the Technos' weapons. Lex was peeved that Ram had decided not to give him a weapon. he remembered the _wheelied one's_ words _'Now Lex, they're not toys, and to be honest, I don't trust you not to shoot yourself in the foot!'_, as he charged for a blue-robed guy, bashing him over the head in frustration...

Jay and Bray headed away from the group to the east side. Jay automatically raised his weapon as they came across two hostile figures, firing without asking questions as a voice screeched through the air: "BRAY."

Bray heard a person calling his name and he realized that he knew them. Jogging toward them he saw that it was Danni. "Oh God" he said wrapping his arms around her tightly. Danni closed her eyes, glad to be in his arms again. "Bray..." she said softly, tears running down her face...

After the initial confusion over the Guerrillas, the two tribes had worked together to beat the Chosen and win control of the food depot. As Jay walked up and down the line of Chosen personnel, bound and kneeling on the floor, he looked up and frowned, not wanting to deal with Java again. "Look, I'm not in the mood" he said to the girl with braids; when he realized it wasn't Java...

"Not in the mood for what?" Ebony asked as her lip curled up in a smirk. "I'm Ebony by the way" her hand extended as she checked him out.

Jay took her hand, "I could have sworn you looked exactly like..."

"...Java?" Ebony said, her eyes widening.

Jay looked amused, "How did you know?"

"Can't say it's good to see you, little sister" Java said from behind Jay, causing him to spin around and look between the two of them.

"Sisters?" Jay asked as the two girls continued to glare at him.

Lex had been standing nearby: "Well who would have guessed, double the trouble!" he said smiling suggestively as he checked out Java...


	22. Chapter 22

Ellie watched Jack, as he watched Salene and her daughter, a dopey kind of look on his face. Nudging him, Ellie kissed his cheek: "Getting broody?" she asked him softly.

Jack turned to face Ellie, "No... I just can't help but watch them. Salene wanted that baby so much and now, well she's got what she always wanted... it's just a shame that Ryan's not here."

Ellie nodded as Jack talked, her own eyes directed towards Salene and Tabi. The baby was two months old and was a gorgeous, chubby little girl with her father's eyes and her mother's features.

Salene saw Jack and Ellie looking at Tabi and herself; she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of what they had. And as much as she loved her daughter, Salene didn't have a husband anymore. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. Picking up Tabi and balancing the child on her hip, Salene wiped away a stray tear, hoping Jack and Ellie wouldn't notice. "Excuse me, I've got to go and feed my daughter" she said making a hasty exit, leaving a worried Jack and Ellie watching her with confused looks on their faces...

Trudy sat up in bed, her bump now extremely difficult to disguise; she struggled to prop herself up. Whatever this child was, it was a large baby, and as if to demonstrate its presence it repeatedly kicked her hard. Breathing deeply as if to wipe its existence from her mind, Trudy looked down at her bump and closed her eyes, cursing the _devil child_ before she looked up at the doorway and waited expectantly.

Today she was to spend the whole time with her daughter. Brady was her one true love and she concentrated all of her emotions on her. Her smile grew as she saw her handmaiden Lei bring in Brady. "Come here baby" Trudy cried as she reached her arms out for her daughter.

Brady saw her mom and her eyes grew wide, a smile on her face as she opened her mouth and began to chatter away in her own little language. Once Lei had left, Brady (who was now crawling everywhere), began to climb all over Trudy. Her favorite trick was to climb over Trudy's belly, which only served to bring tears to Trudy's eyes...

Ram coughed loudly as Java patted him on the back, "Ram you're getting worse" she said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, stop fussing" Ram replied as he swatted her away, which simply served to infuriate Java.

The door to the room opened and in walked Ved. Glancing at Ram, and then Java, he raised an eyebrow. Ram shook his head, "I have no secrets from Javie."

Ved nodded: "It's time, the tests are now complete and we have begun the final stage of the program. In just over two months we will have the desired results." Ram smiled at the progress, rubbing his hands together with glee, "Excellent work..."

After Ram's meeting with Ved and Java, he had ordered Jay to call a meeting of the tribe leaders, telling him it was important. Without questioning him, Jay had proceeded to get both the Guerrillas and the Mallrats into one of the meeting rooms.

And now, Ebony and Steen, Bray, Danni and Lex as well as Jay, Java and Ram all sat in the room. Lex was checking Java out as Ebony glared at her sister; Danni sat quietly, resting her head on Bray's shoulder.

"Now, if you'll all be quiet" Jay called to the group of people "Ram has something to say."

Ram coughed and then began, "The other week there was a victory for the side of the people against the Chosen. One of their food depots was destroyed."

"Yeah, thanks to us" Ebony added, which was met by a glare from Ram.

"As I was saying..." Ram continued.

Lex laughed, "It wasn't just you; we did pretty well without you."

Bray smacked Lex on the arm "For God's sake Lex, Jay and Ram were the ones who helped us, you weren't even allowed a weapon." That last comment was met with a cackle from Ebony, and grin from Jay.

Ram banged his fists: "AS I WAS SAYING..." he yelled rather loudly, which resulted in the noise in the room dying down, "...We had a victory, and I think from now on, all of our efforts should be collaborated as a joint resistance."

The idea was met with nods from Bray and Steen, while Lex continued to eye up Java, imagining what it would be like to do all kinds of naughty things to her. Danni remained quiet, still clinging onto Bray as Ebony wondered where her position of power would go.

Ram looked smug with himself, looking as though he had an ulterior motive. Jay's eyes tried to work out exactly what was going on in his head...


	23. Chapter 23

The Guardian watched, an evil grin decorating his face as he watched her from the doorway. He could see that Trudy was struggling to walk along, the eighth month of her pregnancy causing her to suffer with the heaviness of the child. "Soon, Zoot" he whispered "Your Son will be here..."

The joint resistance meeting was called to order by Jay. Present in the room were Steen and Ebony of the Guerillas; Lex, Bray and Danni from the Mallrats; and Jay and Java from the Technos. Ram had decided he had no interest in such matters and had left the technical details up to Jay.

"Right now: this meeting is now in progress. I guess we start with what we do next" Jay said as he shot Java a look, feeling her hand on his thigh.

Bray raised his voice, "Well I think that we need to ascertain what our next step should be, decide as a group how we want to attack the Chosen, continuing with their supply lines."

"Well actually BRAY, I think that we should move the attack more inwards. We need to start hitting them harder" said Ebony, making sure that her voice was heard.

Bray rolled his eyes as Lex spoke up: "Well if you ask me..."

He was cut off by Jay, "We need to decide as a group, there's no point going off half-cocked."

Lex tried again to speak up "I was saying that I..."

"Geez Jay, we're not stupid; but we need to step up the attacks. At the moment we're just yapping at their feet, we need to get in there to the heart of their program."

"Oh, and how exactly do you propose to do that Ebony?" Danni asked as she defended Bray.

Steen heard Danni's snipe at Ebony, and he spoke up: "Look, what we need is a vote, the majority rules, is that okay with everyone?" he asked as he looked around. In response he was met with nods from everyone, besides Lex who sat with his arms crossed.

"Lex?" Bray asked.

Lex sighed and then laughed "Why even ask me? You don't listen to me, so for all I care the lot of you can drop dead." After his outburst he then proceeded to walk out of the door.

"_Touchy_, Java said with a smirk...

There was a knock at the door and the Guardian told them to enter. Standing up and brushing down his trousers he smiled to see that it was Luke. "Come in, come in" he said gesturing to a seat.

Luke looked at the Guardian with equal curiosity and worry; "Guardian, is everything okay?" he said as he sat down.

The Guardian grinned even more, "Of course, everything is wonderful. We have the Divine child, the Supreme Mother and many followers who worship them. And soon we will have the son of Zoot..."

"The son of Zoot?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Yes, the Supreme Mother is due to give birth in the next month; we must have a ceremony to welcome the child into the family of Zoot."

"A ceremony, Guardian?"

"Yes, that's what I said" The Guardian snapped at him. "Now go and organize it, make it extravagant and suitable for a King."

Luke nodded and excused himself. The Guardian turned to face him before he left: "Oh and Luke, if anything goes wrong I will hold you personally responsible..."

Having stormed out of the meeting of the know-it-alls, Lex had left the Techno base where they were staying, cursing at Bray and Ebony and their stupid fight for power, when in fact neither of them was in control. Lex was sure that the Techno-dude Ram was in control.

Making his way down the streets to the Mall, Lex pulled out the Chosen robe he had swiped from one of the prisoners and slipped it on, grinning to himself as he did. He had decided that he would go and find Tai-San and get her out of there so that the two of them could leave and get out of the city.

Following a group of Chosen into the Mall, he kept his head low and easily slipped in past the guards.

Luke was bothered by the Guardian's obvious lack of appreciation for the kind of security that a ceremony such as the one he'd proposed for the _'Son of Zoot'_ involved. "Right" he said as he spoke to three of his men, "We need the finest food, and fabrics, and of course high security. With the Guardian and the Supreme Mother in the open, things need to be extra secure."

Unbeknown to Luke, Lex was walking past when he heard the details of the ceremony. A sly grin spreading on Lex's face, he knew he had the information that they needed to bring down the Guardian. Sneaking out of the Mall he forgot all about his plan to save Tai-San, and decided that he'd much rather be known as the guy who brought the resistance the information they needed to destroy the Chosen.

Bray and Ebony were still arguing over how they should proceed with the Chosen, the two of them unable to agree on where the next attack should be.

Danni and Steen appeared to be having a staring contest, seeing who was the weaker of the two. At the other end of the room, Java still had her hand on Jay's leg, much to his discomfort.

"Look Ebony, it's simple: if we go charging in, we don't know what we're facing" Bray yelled at her, trying to break her stubbornness with no success.

"Well what the hell do you propose? We keep wiping out their supply lines? It's been done Bray, and frankly I'm bored of it," Ebony said slumping into her chair, her arms crossed and a determined look planted firmly on her face.

At that moment the door swung open and in walked Lex, "I know exactly how we're going to bring those slime-balls down,... and no Bray, please don't say anything" Lex said as he pointed to Bray, who had his mouth opened ready to speak, and promptly closed it after Lex's remark, "I have news that we can use, they're going to be vulnerable and _they_ don't know that I know..."


	24. Chapter 24

Ebony looked at Lex doubtfully "And what is this magnificent idea that you have? Please enlighten us" she said sarcastically.

Lex turned to face Ebony, "They're having some sort of ceremony; the Guardian and _'Supreme Mother'_ are going to be out in the open... and open for attack" he said his eyes gleaming.

"Supreme Mother? Hah, sounds like some sort of ice cream flavor!" Java said with a smirk, but she soon shut up when Jay looked at her, his eyes telling her to be quiet.

"So," Bray started "It's the best idea we've come up with and we get to attack the Chosen... just like you wanted Ebony... I'm in" he said as he stood up and slapped Lex on the back.

Lex grinned as Ebony narrowed her eyes, bummed that she hadn't come up with the idea in the first place, "I'm in too..."

The Guardian entered Trudy's room, "Be ready soon, Supreme Mother, the ceremony will begin shortly" he said smirking at her.

Trudy shuffled away from him, the _devil child_ kicking at her as the Guardian approached. "Guardian, do we need this ceremony? Surely it's a risk?"

"We must allow the followers of Zoot to revel in the existence of His Son, it would be wrong not to. Hmmm, I see the child is active today!" he said as he placed a hand on her abdomen; Trudy went a pale shade of green as she felt physically sick...

Salene picked up her daughter Tabi, holding her protectively to her as she did, "Jack, do you know what this ceremony is all about?" she whispered as the three of them were ushered out into the main area of the Mall.

Jack shook his head, attempting to see what all the fuss was about. "Must be something really big."

Ellie nodded, huddling close to Jack and Salene, "What if this is the end? We've been here for what, nine months now, and what if they've decided we're too much of a liability?" she said, her voice close to tears...

Salene shook her head, "No... I don't believe that, why would they, it doesn't make sense" she said as one of the guards poked her in the arm, causing Tabi to start wailing as the three captives awaited their fate...

Ebony squeezed Steen's hand, "You sure you can do this?" she asked. "I understand if you can't..." her voice trailing off...

"Of course I can, I mean I'm only the distraction. You have the job of getting inside the building - take care of yourself."

"Why do you say that? Would you miss me if I was gone?"

Steen pulled her close, kissing her passionately; "Hhmm, what do you think..."

Ebony smiled, "I don't know, let me see that again..."

Steen and the other Guerillas had agreed to create the distraction that would allow Bray to get the Mallrats out, and for Ebony to lead the attack on the Chosen (with the help of a few of the Technos). The plan was that he would place the dynamite at the Mall entrance and then leave, signaling Bray as they did, trying to lead the majority of the Chosen guards away from the Mall.

"Okay guys, all set" Steen said as he waved for his tribe to clear out, whistling to send the alert to Bray.

Bray nodded at Jay and Java. "Right guys this is it, our chance to get in and close to the Chosen, take some of them with us and get the Mallrats out" he said with a smile.

Java smirked at Jay as she stood behind him with her hand resting on his ass. Jay felt it and turned around to face her: "For God's sake cut it out Java, I'm fed up with you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Aww Jay, don't feel that way, you know you want me _really_."

"Whatever..." Jay said rolling his eyes as he turned back to Bray and nodded. Bray raised his arm to signal the attack.

Inside the Mall, the three captives watched as The Guardian descended the main steps of the Mall. Ellie clamped a hand over her mouth when she saw the pregnant woman: "Oh God, that's Trudy, and she's... pregnant..."

Salene nodded, she hadn't expected Trudy to embrace the Chosen so completely, "She must be totally under..." her voice cutting off, "What the hell is that?" she cried as the bang from outside the Mall could be heard. Dozens of Chosen guards zoomed past them out of the main entrance.

Jack almost fainted as he held onto Ellie, "What?... But..." he mumbled pointing at the group running into the Mall from the sewer entrance.

Salene blinked twice, "Bray?" she asked, totally not expecting to see them, "You're here" she cried jumping into Bray's arms, almost squashing her daughter.

Bray nodded, "We've come to get you out, now where are the rest of the tribe?" he asked, only to be met with a shake of the head from Jack. "What, _all_ of them?" Shaking his head in disbelief Bray bundled the Mallrats out of the Mall. Passing Ebony on the way he gave her the go-ahead for the attack on the Mall.

Back at the Techno base, the three rescued Mallrats hugged Danni, Lex and Bray, glad to be reunited with some old friends and even more so, to have their freedom back. As Jack wrapped his arm around Ellie and Bray did the same to Ellie, Salene cradled Tabi in her arms.

"So?" Lex said "Where are the others, where's my wife?" his voice was raised and angry.

Salene shook her head, "The Chosen took her away, along with KC, Dal, Patsy and Cloe."

"What about Ryan?" Danni asked as she looked at Salene, her eyes fixated on Tabi, showing deep pain "And Alice?"

"My sister's dead" Ellie said simply.

"Ryan is as well...they killed him."

Danni's face fell, "I'm sorry."

Salene smiled, "He left he with this wonderful gift though, this is my daughter Tabi" and as if to demonstrate her presence the baby gurgled!

Bray smiled "She's gorgeous, Sal" as he reached out to coo at the baby. "What about Trudy and Brady?"

Jack looked worried, "We don't know about Brady, but well, we saw Trudy and she's... _big_" he said as he gestured to a pregnancy...

Lex slumped in the seat, he couldn't deal with it. His wife was missing and his best friend was dead. "I can't..." he started as he walked out of the room...


	25. Chapter 25

Ebony walked into the room, bumping into Lex as he disappeared outside. "Trudy's up the duff again!, now there's a surprise!" she said as she slumped into a chair, Bray glaring at her as she did.

"What? The silly cow managed to get a 'bun in the oven', and I'm supposed to care?"

"Well, you could at least be worried" Salene said, "This baby could be something big; I mean what if they see it as a way to get more people into the Chosen?"

Opening her mouth to reply, Ebony soon closed it. Salene had a point: what would this baby mean to the Chosen...?

Trudy sat rocking as best she could, her bump protruding as she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Tears were streaming freely down her face as she wondered what her fate was going to be. Was she doomed to be a baby machine for the Guardian? If that was going to be her future, she wasn't going to let him. Pulling out a small penknife, Trudy flipped it open, weighing up her choice, the knife or the bump...

Luke held his head low as he knocked on the door. He knew the Guardian would blame him, and he wasn't looking forward to what was about to come. Breathing deeply he sighed and took a stride in, ready to face whatever was to be his punishment.

The Guardian spun to face Luke. The blue-haired boy looked scared and that pleased him. "So, what was the reason for today's attack? Do you have an answer Luke?"

Luke was puzzled by the Guardian's reaction. He had expected the guy to get very mad and yell at him. "I am sorry Guardian, I was unprepared for the rebel attack, Zoot have mercy."

The Guardian turned his back on Luke, slipping something from the desk into his hand. "Oh, Zoot is merciful" he said, spinning round as he slipped the knife into the palm of his hands, sliding the blade clean across Luke's neck.

Luke had no time to react, the shocked expression on his face saying more than Luke could ever vocalize. His hands moved to hold his throat, trying to stop the blood pouring out of him, before he slumped down to the floor.

The Guardian shook his head "Be prepared next time Luke" as he wiped the blade of the knife clean, "Zoot be praised..."

The Guardian strode out of his room, content that his problem had been dealt with, and headed for the Supreme Mother's room. Seeing Trudy sitting on the bed he pushed back the curtain and smiled weirdly at her, "Supreme Mother..."

Trudy jumped at the sound of The Guardian, slipping off the bed so as to maintain her distance from him. "Guardian..." she said weakly "I had nothing to do with..."

He dismissed her with a shake of his hand; "I know; the problem has been dealt with." His voice calm and collected, which scared Trudy more than his bad taste in hairstyles.

As Trudy stepped back from the Guardian, afraid of what he would say and do to her, she gasped, instantly feeling physically sick. She had spotted Luke's body being dragged from the Guardian's room, his robes covered in blood. Trudy knew that the body could easily have been hers, and she knew what she had to do...


	26. Chapter 26

Having got the Mallrats out, and hearing of Trudy's late pregnancy, Jay, Bray and Ebony had agreed that they would attack the Chosen as soon as possible. Another child of Zoot's would only make the Chosen more powerful. Jay had agreed that he would round up more Technos and that they would head out to attack the following morning.

Whilst the meeting was in progress, Danni made her way to the room that Salene was in, knocking softly as she heard Salene cooing to her daughter behind it. Sighing sadly, Danni was about to walk away when the door flew open; there stood Salene with Tabi balanced on her hip: "Hi Danni, want to come in?"

Danni didn't say anything. With her eyes fixed on Tabi, she nodded and walked into the room.

Placing Tabi on the bed, Salene gently stroked her squirming daughter's belly "Do you want to hold her?" she asked noticing the way that Danni eyed Tabi.

Danni nodded, a small smile on her face as she accepted Tabi into her arms, pretending for a moment that the child was her own dead baby. Then the loss that she had suffered hit her, and she started to sob.

"Danni what is it?" Salene asked concerned.

"I lost my baby."

Salene gasped, "Oh Danni, I'm so sorry - and me with Tabi - ... oh God I didn't realize" she said, her face a wave of pain and worry for Danni.

Danni smiled weakly through her tears, "I didn't know I was a mother till I had lost her."

Salene nodded, tears twinkling in her own eyes. Although she hadn't lost Tabi, and didn't know what she'd do without her daughter, Salene had lost Ryan and kind of understood what Danni was going through. "Do you want me to take Tabi?"

Danni shook her head, "If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with her for a while..."

Jack took Ellie's hand as he led her into one of the unoccupied Techno store rooms. Shuffling his feet and blushing profusely, Jack started to mumble

"Jack I can't hear you" Ellie said as she put her arms around his neck.

Jack smiled at her touch, "I wanted to ask you something Ellie."

"What?"

"Well, we've been prisoners for...how long?"

"Eight months" Ellie said with a giggle.

"Right... so I wanted to... well I wanted to say that we've grown really close, don't you think?" he asked as he scratched his head, making sure that Ellie was getting his drift.

Ellie nodded "I've fallen even more in love with you Jack" she said as she kissed him.

Jack kissed Ellie back before he slipped away from her embrace, down to one knee: "Will you marry me then?" he asked sheepishly.

Ellie looked at Jack as though he was joking, but she saw that he was deadly serious. "Yes Jack, I will."

Jack jumped up, hugging her closely, "I don't have a ring."

"I don't need one, I have you and we're getting married" Ellie laughed happily...

Once the Guardian had left her alone, convinced she was completely spooked, Trudy had been physically sick, seeing Luke's sliced up body was more than she could bear.

Lying on the bed, Trudy looked at the pregnancy and then back at the penknife. She had made her choice: she was going to cut this child out of her even if it killed her. She knew Bray would care for his niece, and that Brady would be well loved. Trudy also knew that she could not let this evil child of the Guardian's be born.

Pulling out a pen and paper, Trudy began to write: Dear Brady, please forgive me, but I just couldn't let it go on. If I don't make it, please know that I love your more than life itself and you are the best thing I ever did. Take care, my darling...

Holding the knife up high, Trudy closed her eyes knowing the pain of cutting into the _devil child_ would hurt like hell. "Good-bye" she yelled as she brought the knife down, stopping just above her bump as her face changed into one of pain. "Oh no, not now please no" she cried...


	27. Chapter 27

Danni knocked softly on the door, looking at Bray as he lay on the bed reading. "Are you busy?" she asked as she walked in and sat on the bed.

Bray looked up at Danni and smiled putting his book down; "No, I always have time for you" he said with a grin.

Danni smiled back weakly, "I need to talk to you about something."

Bray's face creased into concern as he saw the unhappiness on Danni's face. "What is it?" he asked as he sat up, swinging his legs over the bed.

"Bray..." she started, before she burst into tears.

Bray frowned when Danni started to cry. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her head to rest on his neck; "What is it?"

Danni took a moment of reassurance from Bray's embrace before she pulled away and looked at him. "When Ebony found me I was in the Chosen hospital..."

"But why... I don't..."

Danni sighed, this was harder than anything she'd ever had to do. "When I woke up, they told me I had lost a baby..."

Bray frowned and then his face broke into concern. "Our baby?" he said softly.

Danni nodded "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but being around Tabi... it's made it so hard, and only after talking to Salene did I feel that I could tell you. I'm so sorry Bray," she said as she started to sob.

Bray took her in his arms, tears for their lost child dampening his own eyes as they held each other, united in their grief...

Ebony breathed deeply; she was about to put herself on the line, and she'd either make a fool of herself or get the answer she was hoping for. Walking confidently into the small meeting room where she had left Steen, she walked over to him and pushed his chair back from the table. She sat on his lap and bent forward to kiss his passionately on the lips.

Steen pulled back from the kiss, breathing deeply as he brushed Ebony's hair away from her face. "Wow, is that how you say hello?" he said as he smirked at her.

Ebony grinned "Nope, not usually, but I've got something to say and I hope I'm not about to make a fool of myself."

Steen looked concerned, "Is it good or bad?"

"Good, well at least I think it is."

Steen smiled "Hhm let me guess...we're going back home?"

Ebony shook her head "Not even close."

"We've beaten the Chosen?"

"Nope."

"Ahh I give up. Tell me."

Ebony smiled, "Well if you insist, what I wanted to say to you was that I love you..."

Ram grinned as Ved told him exactly what he wanted to hear. "Excellent, do you hear that Java, it's only a matter of days before the prototype is ready and I can reveal all to the waiting audience."

Java looked at Ram and smiled: "Hhmm, sounds excellent."

"Javie, what's wrong with you, you know how important this project is, my future depends on it."

Java held her stomach, "I don't feel so good."

Ram looked alarmed: "Get the hell out of here, if you have a bug then I don't want it. You know the rules," he said as he wheeled away, leaving a bewildered Java to return to her room...

Having left Ram, Java had returned to her room, only to dash straight to the bathroom and throw up. Some thirty minutes later, Java stood back up. The nausea returned and she remained in the bathroom; waves of sickness kept coming on; she hadn't been this sick in ages.

"What the hell can it be?" she asked herself. "Either I've got food poisoning, or a stomach bug or..." she said trailing off. "Nah, I couldn't be..." shaking her head as she tried to get the idea out of her head...


	28. Chapter 28

It was the morning of the attack; the Technos had rounded up seventy armed men and along with the Guerillas and Mallrats totaled almost one hundred. They hoped that more would join them as they marched to attack the Chosen.

Bray stood in front of the Mallrats: "This is it folks, our chance to get rid of the Chosen once and for all." His comment was met with cheers from the Mallrats as they hugged each other in anticipation of the end of the tyrannical rule by the Guardian.

It had been decided that all of the Mallrats besides Salene would go. She couldn't bear to drag herself away from her daughter and no one could blame her. "Good luck" she whispered to Danni as she hugged the dark haired girl...

"Thanks for all your help" she said as she kissed Tabi on the head, "You take care of your momma little one" she smiled.

Salene hugged her daughter closely as Bray, Lex, Danni, Jack and Ellie walked out of the hotel, followed by the Technos...

Ebony felt a hand on her arm and she turned round to face Steen. She didn't smile because she wasn't sure how to feel. The last time she had spoken to him, she had told him that she loved him and he hadn't said anything back to her. "Steen" she said simply.

Steen pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips as she melted into his embrace. "I love you so much, I should have told you before" he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

Ebony smiled and gently stroked his cheek; "Why didn't you?"

"I was scared and shocked, and then I realized that I didn't want to live my life without you in it."

Ebony smiled happily; "I feel the same." She slipped an arm round his waist and leant against his shoulder as the pair of them followed the path already trodden by the Mallrats and Technos and headed out to face the Chosen...

Trudy cursed as the pain washed over her again. Why couldn't she have killed herself before the labor had started. "God damn you _devil child_" she cried as another contraction came on. Trudy knew from last time with Brady that this labor was going to be pretty quick. The degree of pain and frequency increased with every passing moment...

"ARRGGH" Trudy cried out, her yell echoing around the Mall as her handmaiden sat by her side, mopping her brow.

The Guardian smiled. Soon the Son of Zoot would be here to complete the Chosen family and he would have completed his task as a worthy follower of Zoot.

"Master, the time is soon upon us" he grinned as Trudy's cries flowed into his room and his smile widened...

The door to his room flew open and a guard stepped in. "Guardian..." he yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry Guardian, but we are under attack."

"Under attack, what do you mean?"

"It's the rebels sir, they have gained access and are just outside the grilles."

The Guardian shook his head; "No, it is not the time. Zoot did not warn me of this, they aren't supposed to be here. Today is a celebration of the completion of the Chosen family... if they wish to disrupt it then DESTROY THEM" he yelled as he dropped to his knees and began to question Zoot...

The Chosen were surprised when the joint rebellion attacked them; the allied tribes were easily able to break through the outer Mall defenses into the main arena of the Mall, behind the grille.

The Chosen had not encountered the Technos before and were unprepared for their zappers. Many of the Chosen fell within feet from the grille...

The Hazarks and some of the Technos led by Steen and Ebony entered via the sewer. The Technos made easy work of the Chosen guards; they were laid to waste like a carpet on the floor of the sewer.

Ebony and Steen ran into the main area of the Mall; zappers fired in all directions, many coming from the Technos behind the grille as the guards inside the Mall retreated upstairs, trying to protect The Guardian. They were driven back further when Ebony made it to the grille winch and wound it up, letting the rest of the men inside the Mall for the final attack.

The Mallrats scattered in different directions. Lex headed straight for the Guardian, as did Danni. Ebony had been given the duty of rescuing Brady along with Bray. Jack and Ellie snuck up the stairs, intent on finding out what the screaming was that filled the air. They found out when they came across a crying Trudy who was in labor. She almost fainted when she saw Jack and Ellie standing in the doorway. "Is it over?" she asked as she cried into another contraction; Jack dashed off to find Bray.

Bray and Ebony had smashed their way into the place where Brady was being kept. Ebony took her happiness out on a Chosen guard by beating the crap out of him. "Gotta love this" she said with a smile.

Bray picked up Brady and hugged his niece: "Hey Brady, it's me, your uncle Bray," he cooed as Brady gurgled at him.

Ebony rolled her eyes as Jack ran into the room; "Bray" he said breathlessly, "You gotta come, it's Trudy, she's in labour... like _now_." Jack dashed back out of the room, thrusting Brady at Ebony as he did. "What the hell am I meant to do with her?" Ebony cried after him...

Lex and his Techno mob had kicked down the door and shot down the Chosen. He went straight for the Guardian, picking the guy up and pinning him against the wall. "Your time's up Goldilocks, now give me back my damn wife."

Danni had followed behind the group and nodded to one of the Technos. He took aim and stunned Lex. "Sorry, not now Lex" she said as she nodded for the Technos to take the Guardian in...

Bray followed Jack back to where Trudy was and he found a woman laying on the floor, and Ellie gripping Trudy's hand. He looked at Ellie bemused: "Trudy smacked her" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Trudy looked up at Bray and frowned, "Help me."

Bray nodded and squeezed her hand. No matter what she had done he couldn't abandon her, they had been through so much. Lifting up her gown he frowned; "I can see the head, Trudy, the baby is almost here."

Trudy shook her head. "I want it out," she yelled as Bray nodded and instructed her when to push...

Ten minutes later and the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying. Bray picked the child up and cleaned it. "You have another daughter, Trudy" he said smiling.

Jack and Ellie exchanged excited looks as Bray attempted to pass the baby girl to Trudy. She crossed her arms "It's _his_ child not mine, I don't want it..."

Having captured the majority of the Chosen that hadn't run off, Jay was pleased with what he heard and was on his way to report the good news to Ram when he was grabbed by an arm and pulled into a dark room. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Me," Java said as she emerged from the shadows.

Jay's face fell; "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I have something to tell you."

"Really? What have you got up your sleeve this time?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's more what I've got in the oven... thanks to you."

Jay looked at Java suspiciously, "No way, this is a trick."

"Yeah, well funny trick... you stupid bastard, you got me fucking pregnant," she yelled at him.

"Well you slept with me when I was drunk."

"That's no excuse, so find out a way to deal with this problem... _daddy_," Java said as she walked out of the room...

Once they had returned to the base, the Mallrats had gathered in one of the meeting rooms, glad to be a tribe once again and pleased at their victory. Bray raised a glass of the wine that the Technos had provided them with. "To us, to the Mallrats" he said smiling.

Ebony and Lex looked at him as though he was mad. "Bray, have you lost it, what about her?" Ebony asked as she pointed at Trudy and Brady sitting in the corner.

Bray looked at Trudy, and then Ebony. "Have some compassion Ebony, she was kept prisoner and forced to have a child she didn't want, how would _you_ feel..."

"If that were me, I wouldn't care how I feel, I wouldn't be here - as _she_ shouldn't. She doesn't have the right..." she yelled as she walked out and slammed the door.

Lex stood up and looked at Bray. "You know she's got a point. We should be looking for the missing ones, not worrying about some stupid tramp and her kids" he yelled as he slumped back into his chair.

Jack cleared his throat as he stood up, "I'm not sure if this is the right time, but I wanted to let you guys know that me and Ellie are getting married" he said proudly as Ellie looked at him, her face full of horror. "Wrong time Jack" she said as she yanked him back down...

Salene looked at Jack and Ellie with some amusement; her gaze then turned to Trudy: "Do you want her?" she asked as she held out Trudy's newborn daughter.

Lex smiled, "Yeah, take her she's your new brat."

Bray threw him a dirty look: "Shut it Lex."

Trudy looked to Salene, alarmed as she shook her head, "No," she hugged Brady tight to her "I don't want it ever... I was forced to have it, I don't want it" she repeated as she started rocking.

Salene sighed and cuddled the newborn baby to her; she looked around at the other Mallrats: Jack and Ellie sat huddled close together; Lex was in the corner pissed off at everyone; Ebony had run away somewhere; Danni held Tabi as Bray tried to talk to Trudy. Salene sighed and wondered where on earth they went from there...

As if to answer her question, the door burst open and Ram wheeled in with a smug look on his face. "Having a nice celebration are we?" he asked as he clicked his fingers and in walked Java, Jay and Ebony. "Take a seat, Ebony" Ram said as he signaled for Java to stand at his side...

Bray stood up: "Ram what is this about?"

"Sit down, you will understand soon"

Ved entered into the room and smiled at Jay. "Program Mermaid is complete" he said simply. He stood with his hand in the doorway as _the program walked in_. Everyone's eyes widened as Java, Ram and Ved smiled away evilly as a figure walked into the room, a figure that in every way resembled Ram, except it was able to walk...

"I want you to meet my clone..."

**THE END**


End file.
